In computer operations, a file structure may commonly be in the form of a hierarchical structure. In common terms, the file structure may be in the form of a tree structure in which there are multiple branches, with each branch possibly leading to another branch or to a leaf node.
In a particular example, a structure may be provided for Java™ class files or similar formats. In such a structure, the intermediary nodes are folders, with the leaf nodes being file entries.
The hierarchical structure is useful and sufficient in most cases. However, there may be instances in which it is necessary or useful to evaluate the hierarchical structure as a stream of data, rather than as a hierarchy. In one example, a serial process may be in place for evaluation of the data within the hierarchical structure to locate certain element.
In a complex structure, the conversion of a hierarchical structure into a data stream for processing may be time consuming or complicated in implementation. If the process of for working through the hierarchy of the file system is not efficient, then the serial processing that is based upon the conversion will be slowed in operation, which may create serious system performance issues for the ultimate processing functions.